BBxD
by SavageryAndEloquence
Summary: D is my OC. This is her story of how she came to Wammys, her life at the orphanage and how she came to meet Beyond Birthday. Rating is subject to change. BBxOC BeyondBirthdayxOC BxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One-Becoming D **

"Are you quite sure about this Mr, Mrs Deviant?"  
"Of course we are, we wouldn't be here if we weren't!"

"Please, at least think about this, about you're daughter, before you sign the form."

"There's nothing to consider. Without _her_ we'd be able to afford a better place and more things for her brothers, won't we?"

"Well, I'm not sure Mr Deviant…But, please, at least take a few days to consider this…"

"Sorry, no can do. We've brought her things, so she's staying put."

"Well, if you're absolutely positive…"

Mr Deviant snatched a pen up from the desk and signed the form before shoving them in front of his wife, who signed away her daughter with a flourish. Without another word Mr and Mrs Deviant got up off the chairs in front of the oak desk, and headed toward the door. Just before she passed through the large ornate door Mrs Deviant paused, as though unsure whether or not to turn around, maybe to say a kind word of parting to her daughter. But after a few seconds she hurried through the door after her husband.

The old man behind the desk was still sat with his fingers crossed in front of him. He smiled sadly down at the young girl who sat on the middle of three seats in front of him.

"I'm sorry you had to hear that Miss Deviant." he apologised to her. Then added in a softer voice "Are they always like that?"

The young girl looked up for the first time since entering the room earlier with her parents. She stared at the old man for a moment from behind her long black bangs before answering.

"Yes." she muttered. "But I'm used to it now. I'm the one who should be apologising Sir."

"Please Miss Deviant, there is no need for that." He smiled as he picked up the recently signed form from the other side of the desk. "Everyone around here calls me Watari, and I would like you to do the same."

"Watery?" She repeated, rather confused at the Japanese-sounding pronunciation.

"Wa-ta-ri." With a fond smile the old man repeated his alias, many of the kids couldn't get the pronunciation correct the first time.

"Oh, sorry Si- Watari." She mumbled. Pausing for a moment, she looked up at Watari. "May I call you Watari-san?"

"If you wish, but, if I may ask, where did that come from?" Watari asked the newest member of the England based, Wammys house.

"It just sounded appropriate, giving the circumstances of your Japanese sounding name." This made Watari smiled again.

"Now Miss Deviant, before I give you a tour of the household, there is something that you need to know. To protect your identity you will be given an alias made up of a single letter of the alphabet, each of the children here have one, you will be known by this initial around Wammys. You should not give out your real name to anyone, do you understand this?"

"Yes, Watari-san"

"Good. Then from henceforth, Miss Deviant, you shall be known as D."

She nodded in acceptance of her new persona. _D…_ The letter echoed in her head _A new name, a new start _the new D thought to herself as Watari stood and walked around to her side of the desk.

"Well D, I think its time for that tour I mentioned." He smiled in a grandfatherly way and gestured toward the door, picking her backpack as he did so.

D slid off the straight-backed chair and followed Watari out of the door, like her mother had, she paused at the doorway. Taking a deep breath, she stepped out into the threshold of what she believed to be the beginning of her new life, leaving her old life, her family, behind.


	2. Chapter 2

"…And that is the Wammys house, now, this will be your room. You'll have it all to yourself. Do you have any questions D?"

"Thank you Watari-san. No, it's alright." D answered.

"Well it's too late to introduce you to any of the other children, I suppose you'll meet them all in the morning." Watari checked his watch "Good heavens, its almost midnight! You'd better get yourself to bed."

"Yes, thank you Watari-san" D smiled to the old man as she turned the handle on her new bedroom door.

It clicked and swung open easily, Watari nodded and left her to explore the small room on her own.

D stepped into the small room, closed the door behind her and locked it easily with the thumb-turn style lock. Neither Watari or D had noticed the messy, dark haired boy peering out from a crack in his door from the room on the opposite side of the corridor. As Watari turned to leave the young man ducked behind his door, quietly pushing it to he listened to the sound of Watari's footsteps growing quieter with each step. Once everything had gone silent again he opened his door back to the cracks-width, the door opposite his was now fully shut and more than likely locked.

_Hmmm, _He began pondering to himself as he returned to his room.

Although most of her room was taken up by the bed, a wardrobe, a bookcase and a study desk D felt like she was home already. In fact, she felt more comfortable here than she'd ever done at any of her old homes. With a sigh, she collapsed on the new bed, it was surprisingly springy as she bounced gently up and down alongside her bag. After another quick glace around the room she noticed another door.

Letting her curiosity get the better of her, D got up to investigate. Crossing the small room quickly, she opened the door with no resistance; It lend to an elegant en suite bathroom. Smiling, she closed the door and began to walk around the room, her fingers traced the edges of the desk and the books wedged into the large bookcase and noted the empty shelves for her own dog-eared books. Getting to the wardrobe D went back to the bed and began to unpack (which didn't take long) and stored her belongings safely into the wardrobe.

Once her bag was empty she sat looking at it on the bed. It was a large-sized backpack, but all of her possessions had managed to fit in it with room to spare.

"Now what?" She asked the wall as if expecting an answer.

Her bedroom wall were bare, not a single photo, piece of artwork or even a map of the surrounding area. Not that D minded, all she had ever had on her walls was a tattered photo of her and her two brothers. But that was still on her wall at home, she had forgotten to bring it. _Forgotten…_She remembered sadly_ just like I'll soon be._

Trying not to cry she looked hurriedly out of the window. D could see the large ornamental gates which her father had driven her and her mother through, all the time complaining to his wife just over an hour ago.

_//"It's not like they couldn't have afforded it" Her mother began to argue just for the sake of it. "Look at the size of this place. If she's so special then why didn't they contact us sooner?"_

"_Huh, special needs more like it." Her father muttered in agreement.\\_

_Rat-ta-tat_

D jerked back to the present. Was that someone knocking on her door?

_Rat-ta-ta-tat_

It was! Her heart leapt into her throat as reality hit hard. She didn't know anyone here yet and nobody knew about her, Watari would be the only one who knew she was here until breakfast tomorrow morning.

_Rat-ta-ta-tat! _

Whoever it was they were getting impatient.

D slung her legs off the bed, she paused at the door with her hand on the lock. She heard the rustle of clothes on the other side of the door, quickly swallowing whatever doubts were running through her head she turned the lock and swung the open to reveal her midnight visitor.


	3. Chapter 3

First off, I want to thank you all for all the wonderful comments/reviews/emails and author notifications that I have recieved, almost all of which were from this story. Since its been a hell of a long time coming I thought today would be a good a day as any to post up the newest chapter of BBxD, being the last day of 2009 makes it even more special. Hopefully next year I'll update more :)

But seriously, thanks for all your support so far and keep on reviewing!

Peace.

K .V. D xxx

* * *

Eyes.

_Those eyes…_D was almost hypnotised by them, _such dark eyes…drawing me in…_

The moment she'd opened her door, their eyes had met; D was mesmerised, his eyes were so dark and wide, she felt like she was being swallowed by the emptiness that seeped out from them. Never before had D seen eyes as wide as these, the young mans iris' were as black as his charcoal hair; the whites of his eyes only adding to the harsh contrast of black on white, all of this gave him a hazy look of astonishment.

D knew she must have seemed terribly rude to the visitor, but she just could not break the unspoken stare between them. Her eyes burned, the natural reflex of blinking seemed to be forgotten. It was when D finally blinked that she realised something about the young man in front her. _He doesn't blink…he just stares, almost incessantly. _

The thought sent unseen shivers down her spine, waking from her trance D rubbed at her eyes before apologising for her staring to the dark-haired male in her doorway.  
The youth made no sign of having heard her, his onyx eyes fixated on her, memorising each and everyone of her features and possible flaws.

All of this causing a blush to rise across D's cheeks.

"Erm…" She stuttered, hoping to somehow throw off his unnerving gaze. "Can I help you?"

Just as she was wondering if she should just close the door, leaving him standing there, the young man moved. He raised his right hand; but just as D held her own right hand out to what she thought was a handshake, his hand by-passed hers and he pressed his thumb against his lips.

_What kind of place is this?! _D's mind shrieked. _Watari-san never said anything about thi-_

"Interesting." Came a muffled comment from behind an oddly placed thumb. "You don't seem like the rest of them."

This was luckily enough to break D's harebrained train of thought.

"Huh?" She questioned, "Them?"  
"Yes, them." the male answered vaguely, his intense gaze sweeping around her room as he casually side-stepped D and wandered her room, exploring with unclear interest.

D stood at the door, hand still on the handle, as she watched him examine her room, completely lost for words. _Okay…_ She told herself. _Lets put his rationally. It's midnight, a complete stranger (with the weirdest eyes I have ever seen) has just spent the last five minutes ogling at me. He then sticks his thumb in his mouth like a three year old, and now he's invited himself into my room unasked. _After running through this a few times in her head, D came to what could be the only reasonable conclusion. _I've been sent to a madhouse. _

Turning so that he was half-facing her, but with his interest lingering on her bookshelf, the intruder spoke.  
"So, what's your story then?" His tone was that of a bored, young man, it did not meet the curiosity lurking in the depths of his eyes. The look in those dark eyes of his did not demand an answer, but to D it still felt like a sly probe into her consciousness.

"Excuse me?"

"Your story. You know; who you are, where you came from, how come you're here…the usual introduction around here."

D realised she was still standing in front of her open door, running her intruders comment through her head as she slowly closed and locked the door behind her. A strange grin lit up the males pale face when he heard the lock click.

"If I tell you will you tell me your story?"


	4. Chapter 4

"If I tell you, will you tell me your story?"

**Chapter four - Two Tales**

D hesitantly met the young mans eyes again, green falling into the endless black. He was watching her again, probably wondering why she had locked them in. D herself was unsure as to why she decided to lock the door. It won't be for another few months until she would realise that there had been some strange instinct that had caused her to lock him in; looking back she would likely fall upon the reason that it was the natural survival instinct, to develop a bond, or in her case a friendship, in order to survive in a new environment.

"Well?"

Her question hung in the air as thoughts flew back and forth in the strangers mind. Should he agree to this? Reveal his closely guarded past to some newcomer? And what for? He had no evidence of who the young woman actually was, why should he trust her? More importantly, what would he get out of this?

A friendship, perhaps? It had been a long time since he had someone he could call a friend. He had many acquaintances, yes. But, no _actual _friends.

"I will agree to your terms, but _you_ have to go first. After all, it is a gentlemanly, however rather sexist, thing to do, allowing the female to speak first."

D felt the threat of a shudder begin on the top vertebrae of her spine, as the young man dropped to the floor and began to creep in a spider-like fashion across the carpet and onto her bed. Seeing him pull himself onto the bed was reminiscent of something from a horror film that D had once watched with her brothers; first his arms rose up and bent at spiderish, inhuman angles before his long fingers grasped the bed covers, then oh-so-slowly he began to pull himself up.

Managing to overcome the shuddering sensation, D turned her attention to watching the raven haired male sprawl across her new bed covers, effectively wrinkling them forever in his attempt to get comfortable. Eventually, he drew himself up into a crouch with the covers entangled around his bare feet; he then gave D a nod, indicating he was ready for her to begin.

"You shouldn't have bothered settling yourself, there isn't really much to tell the tru-"

"Never mind that, tell me anyway." The intruder cut in. "and sit down while you're at it, you should at least be comfy on your first night here."

Feeling rather put out about having been interrupted, (even if she hadn't known what she was about say afterwards) D realised she was still standing against the locked door. Not wanting to offend her uninvited guest she made movements toward the desk chair, but he shuffled backwards by using his bare feet to push himself in one not-so-fluid motion, giving her permission to sit on her own bed.

D shyly accepted the implicated offer and sat opposite him, crossing her legs before her on the creased covers.

"Okay…Well then. Where to begin.."

Pushing his thumb lightly against his bottom lip, the visitor interrupted again. "I usually find that the beginning is the best place to start from."

"Well, yeah…I guess…Basically I grew up in a working class environment, not that my parents did much _actual _work. Erm…I have, or rather had, two brothers. Both of them younger, one by two years the other by four. They both had lovely blond hair, but Dad kept it cut short. Dad preferred them over me, so we didn't really spend a lot of time together. My mother wasn't so bad, but we were never really that close."

D paused momentarily, is this the kind of story that her guest wanted to know? He was no longer interrupting her, so she must be playing a few right chords. She licked her lips nervously before beginning again.

"I guess I got here by accident rather than appointment really, I was at school one day when I got a message from a classmate saying the Head Teacher wanted to speak with me. Well I thought I was in trouble. Turns out he thought I had been cheating on my homework and exams, he thought my parents had done it for me or I had just copied from a book. When I protested my innocence he gave me a few assessments, intelligence tests that sort of thing. A few weeks later my parents received a letter from Wammy's House saying they had room to take me on here, I think the teachers must have made some sort of fuss about my living arrangements, that's why my mother and father left me in here…and well, here I am."

D finished, fingers twisting in her covers without looking up at her visitor.

_So, negligent parents, but not violent, not alcoholics but possibly enjoyed regular alcohol intake. I bet they were smokers. Probably couldn't handle that their daughter was smarter than the pair of them…working class, nothing strange about that…Two younger brothers, clearly feels more affection for them than the parents, the light in her eyes told me that. The father must have wanted a son rather than a daughter for his first child, he must have been overjoyed at two little skin-haired clones then. Had difficulty making friends, no. Moved about too much to be bothered to keep making new friends, thus 'classmate' and no name…how must she have felt living with that then? _

"Brief and to the point. Concise. Just what I need around here." The male spoke aloud.

D wasn't sure if she was meant to reply to his odd statement, did he even know he had said it aloud?

"What's concise exactly?" she asked.

"You are." he answered.

"I am?"

"You are." he repeated, cocking his head upwards.

"I see, -"

"Indeed?" He was leaning so far back now that D could make out his Adams apple straining against his pale throat.

"Is that a good thing then?"

"Yes, everybody else talks to much and will waffle on for hours, given half the chance, without really saying anything. You're different, different's good. I rather like different." he trailed off, his spine must have been near breaking point as he was arched so badly he resembled a horse shoe, resting his head on the bed spread behind him.

He suddenly snapped back to his curved over posture of earlier.

"What time is it?" he questioned, his blank expression had never changed. D had a hunch that even as he twisted himself backwards that expression hadn't flickered in the slightest.

"It'll be around half-oneish in the morning now…We've been talking for a while now."

"I must go then." The intruder announced. "I want to try to get an hours sleep in before it gets too late." with that he straightened himself up, still retaining the stooping shoulders, and made for the door with surprising speed. In fact, it wasn't till his spidery hand was on the lock that D spoke up.

"Hey, wait a minute! What about your end of the bargain? What about your story?"

The young man turned to see her kneeling up on her bed. Her green eyes wide, he could almost read her mind through them. _Another liar. Another one who can't keep a promise. Another betrayal of trust. Just one after another after another…_ They said to him.

"Yes, you're right. Quite right! What sort of person goes back on a deal?" In one swift move the young man twisted round on the balls of his bare feet. "I will keep my tale concise as it is getting late and I do not wish for either of us to miss out on our sleeping patterns more than we already have."

D sat back down, resting onto her heels as she prepared for his account.

"My father was murdered by a mugger then my mother was hit by a train, I was brought here and I've been here ever since."

Before D could even begin to get her head around the shocking statement the male spoke again.

"Well, with that said, I'll leave you to get some sleep. I'll meet you outside your bedroom door tomorrow at half eight to go down to breakfast."

It may have been a suggestion but D guessed she didn't really have any choice in the matter. As her guest turned the lock and was about to steal back to his own room D called out to him.

"Does this mean we're friends then?"

For the second time that night the young man paused at her bedroom door. "Friends?…I suppose we are. Yes, lets be friends." A strange look came into his dark eyes as he smiled crookedly at her, it seemed that a dim light had been turned on in the depths of the dark iris'.

"One last thing," D piped up as her new friend slipped through the doorway. "Names. We don't know each others names."

"I know that you are now to be known as the new D, I suppose our new friendship would be rather odd if you couldn't refer to me in a suitable way…So then, as you are D, you may call me… actually there isn't really a _may _about it, you will call me B."

Without another word from either of the two, B closed D's door soundlessly behind him and crossed the hallway to his own bedroom.

Pulling his door shut behind him he turned to look back over his shoulder. A gothic font "D" was the only decoration on the door that he had just come from. In the space of an hour and a half he had managed to accomplish something he hadn't been able to do properly since he had first arrived at Wammys, B had managed to gain his first real friend.


End file.
